Cyber Nightmare
by MadHat886
Summary: Brainiac and the cybermen have joined forces. The Justice League and other heroes of the DC verse now have to fight against the new cyber nightmare. Will the strange man in a blue box be of any help?
1. Chapter 1

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to DC Comics or Doctor Who that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Cyber Nightmare

Brainiac the living supercomputer of Krypton who's sole goal is to collect all information in the universe. Then he destroys the race the information came from to keep the information he collected from being outdated. He was brought back to life when Luthor used Tala's magic to resurrect him. But he also brought back Darkseid. Brainiac didn't reveal himself as he has more long term goals then the short term planning of the organics. (1)

He has already built a space ship and created another artificial body. This time he built it with the superheroes in mind. Each body was tested against robots with powers of one of the JL members or a villain. If the body was destroyed, a new one was built to counter the method used to beat it last time. His current body is the results of all the testing, with the adaptive ability being retained so that if the current one is destroyed the next one won't be that easy.

He came to this sector of space for he has detected strange energy coming from this sector. What he found was a subspace pocket that just needed something on this universe to open it. He has seen these kinds of things before, objects from another universe crossing the void and ending up in another. Most of the time unless there's a tear or a weak point, there's no way the object is able to enter into another universe from the void on its own.

A rare event like this has always gain him information before. So using his technology on his ship, he opens the pocket letting what's in it into the universe. What came out from his scans showed a giant robot powered by steam. While the resources used to build it is primitive and outdated, but the way it was built along with energy weapons showed that whoever built it was technology advance. They simply didn't have the level of technology the build it as it should have, having to make do with what they could salvage.

He detected life signs and sending a probe he discovered on the head of the robot, a group of cyborgs surrounding a human woman sitting in what looks to be a primitive interface with the robot. Brainiac sent his probes to gather the cyborgs and the human woman. There is much for him to learn and to add to his data banks. (2)

!

Author's Notes -

1 – It's cannon as shown in the Batman Beyond comics that pick up the storyline.

2 - Yes the cybermen from the episode The Next Doctor have entered the DC universe base on the JLU cartoon. After reading the crossover with Doctor Who and Star Trek when the borgs and cybermen joined forces only for them to turn on each other. With the cybermen coming out on top showing which of the cyber base race is stronger. This idea came to me. Brainiac and the cybermen joining forces. The cybermen upgrade the planet with life on it, and keep it connected to the data banks of Brainiac. So he doesn't have to destroy the planet to keep his information from being outdated. And the cybermen have been upgraded to be able to take on the heroes of DC and Brainiac has been enhanced with the technology of Doctor Who. And nothing good will come out from that merger.

!


	2. Chapter 2

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to DC Comics or Doctor Who that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

A guitar solo starts the opening music.

Superman supporting Batman with his shoulder came out of a cloud of smoke and dust. Both of their costumes are torn and strained with battle.

(Angel, Angel what have, I done.)

Superman walk through the wasteland carrying Batman to safety, ignoring the explosions and bodies of those still fighting around him.

(I face the quakes, the wind, the fire.)

A Brainiac probe in the shape of a skull with tentacles coming out from the bottom, flies towards Superman. A cyberman is also advancing on him on the other side, using a new flight system integrated into its new design.

(I've conquered country, crown and throne.)

The Brainiac probe glowed as it charged it's energy guns, getting into range that it couldn't miss. Wonderwoman flew down and smash down on top of the probe destroying it.

(Why can't I cross this river.)

Steel with his hammer took off the cyberman's head. The head face plate broke from the impact showing the brain inside of it.

(Pay no mind to the battles you've won.)

Green Lantern brought up a shield around them protecting all from the enemy fire. Superman let's go of Batman as he waves him off showing he can make it on his own from here.

(It'll take a lot more than rage and muscle.)

Superman smiles seeing Batman is still Batman. He began laying out orders to some soldiers.

(Open your heart and hands my son.)

More soldiers carrying weapons and other heroes came over to Superman.

(Or you'll never make it over the river.)

The wasteland turned into a battleground both sides not letting up as both lose numbers on both sides. But one side simple used the bodies of the defending Earth's forces as spare parts.

(It'll take a lot more than words and guns.)

A soldier is pinned down by a metal foot struggling to free himself. He stop as he was stab by a metal needle and injected with nanomachines that began to transform his body into that of a cyberhusk. The foot got off from the now turned human soldier revealing Cyberqueen leading her forces in battle, her finger returning to normal no longer a needle.

(A whole lot more than riches and muscle.)

Cyberqueen than glares at Superman far ahead as she commands her army of cybermen, cybershades, and cyberhusk to upgrade or delete them all. Brainiac nearby sent command to his probes to join the charge.

(The hands of the many must join as one.)

Towering over the battlefield with thundering steps came the upgraded and refitted Cyberking.

(And together we'll cross the river.)

The familiar whirling sound alerted the heroes of their back up. A blue box with police written on it appeared behind the heroes.

(And together we'll cross the river.)

The door opens to reveal The Doctor. He looks over the battlefield and saw what they're up against.

(And together we'll cross the river.)

The heroes all stared at him wondering what he has up his sleeves.

(And together we'll cross the river.)

The Doctor smiles as he pulls out his sonic screwdriver.

!

Author's Notes -

1 – Remember this version of Brainiac has such a level of advance weapons and tech that one ship of his is more than a match for the armies of Darkseid. Even if it was just a plan both of them cook up between them. His force field is able to withstand at firepower of Darksied's army all aimed at his ship.

!


End file.
